


Enterrement

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Dis, commença Ino en se rapprochant d'elle avant de poser une main sur sa joue, tu viendrais à mon enterrement ? »
Relationships: Tenten/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Enterrement

« **INO !** »

Tenten sursauta et jura lorsqu'elle se renversa du café sur les jambes. Elle attrapa un mouchoir et commença à essuyer son jeans, consciente qu'elle devrait probablement le laver et que ce qu'elle faisait n'était probablement pas très utile. Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas et sa petite-amie entra en courant.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est rare d'entendre Shikamaru crier aussi fort.** »

La blonde ne répondit pas, ouvrant son armoire et fouillant dans ses affaires. Tenten haussa les épaules et se remit face à son ordinateur, prête à se remettre au travail.

« **T'as pas de batte de base-ball ?!** s'exclama Ino comme si elle était surprise par ce fait.

**\- Pourquoi j'aurais une batte ?**

**\- J'en sais rien, pour te défendre ?** »

Tenten se retourna pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** »

Ino referma l'armoire, le visage sombre. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire. Elle avait toujours aimé être dramatique.

« **Dis** , commença Ino en se rapprochant d'elle avant de poser une main sur sa joue, **tu viendrais à mon enterrement ?** »

Cette fois-ci Tenten ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, pensant que la blonde se moquait d'elle (ce ne serait pas la première fois, Ino aimait se moquer de tout le monde). Cependant, Ino ne bougea pas et attendit sa réponse.

« **Oh, Ino...** (elle secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres) **Si je ne venais pas il n'y aurait personne à ton enterrement. Bien sûr que j'y serai.** »

Ino lui pinça la joue et Tenten se dit qu'elle l'avait tout de même un peu cherché. Puis, la blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

« **Merci, tu es la meilleure.**

 **\- Je sais bien** , rit Tenten, **mais tu dois vraiment arrêter d'embêter Shikamaru.**

 **\- Jamais.** »

Tenten soupira et la regarda partir, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se remit ensuite face à son ordinateur et baissa les yeux sur la tâche de café sur son jeans. Elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir de la journée de toute façon, tant pis pour la tâche, elle avait une dissertation à terminer.

Ignorant le fracas à l'extérieur, probablement causé par Shikamaru qui venait enfin d'attraper Ino, Tenten se remit tranquillement au travail, se demandant si elle avait des vêtements noirs à porter pour un enterrement.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
